CHOICE
by Lonely-shattered-hart
Summary: Takes place after kingdom hearts 3. What will become of sora now? is he dead or is there more than what meets the eye? What happens when Rikus' replica finds Sora in the beyond? is it nurture over nature or nature over nurture? A angst ridden fanfiction to feed my sanctification! Not for the faint of heart!


CHOICE

Written by M'ram Aboluhoom

* * *

_I've never seen anything so beautiful. _

Thought sora as he walked listlessly looking at the endless sky and sea. He could see Chirithy bobbing up and down nearby following sora. it seemed he was saying something but it was as if in this world where sea and sky met everything here was on mute except him and the pounding thuds of his shoes against the plane.

Sora had this dream many times after his capture by the Masters of masters, sometimes seeing chirithy, Riku or the king. It felt a bit surreal - almost as if they were communicating to sora through his dreams. He knew it couldn't be true because he always woke up in his cold stone bed shivering and gazing at the stone ceiling his cell.

It had been two weeks after the war against master Xehanort and Organization thirteen. two weeks of imprisonment against his will like some caged animal in this cold, smelly, damp cell. Sora had no clue what the masters of masters wanted from sora - perhaps it was related to the heart-shaped moon with the purple hue in the sky that was visible through the small barred window that leads outside. He had saved Kairi and that was most important.

Sora sighed as the clock embedded in the stone struck 7 am. right on time, he could hear the loud screech of old doors opening and the thud of heavy footsteps of the guard. Sora leaned his back against the wall of his stone bed staring at the lock padded door and the appearance of the guard with his daily tray of 'yuck'

"Rise and shine porcupine, your meal is served," said the guard as he slid the tray into the small trap door.

Sora made no attempts to move or take an interest in the food that was provided. Sora had no particular beef with the guy - matter a fact he was the nicest one out of the lot - but years of training to be a keyblade master had taught him time and again to exercise caution and this time he was willing to listen to his head and not his heart. Especially now that he was unable to summon his keyblade. it turned out that Xehanort was right, using his heart so carelessly had led him the inability to summon his keyblade - a small price to pay really... He doesn't regret anything although and would do it again in a heartbeat if it were _ever_ to come to it.

"So listen kid, I thought you would like some news since your essentially just cooped up in here all day. you're taking a field trip to the professors' office for a check-up later on today. I don't know what the boss's intention is but be careful kid, I heard some wack stories about the professor." said the guard as he grasped the base of the bars of the small window of his cell.

Soras curiosity peaked he asks "professor? like some witch doctor?" Sora gets up, dragging the heavy metal cuffs around his arms and ankles.

"Sure, he's anything but sane, I can't tell you enough how many-" the guard was cut off as he had heard the sold doors squeak open and the soft tapping of glass slippers come closer. the guard had put on his guard look in a matter of seconds and had made a salute position as Cinderella appeared.

"good morning sora, did you sleep well?" asked Cinderella. I stared at her mutely as I notice her attire completely different from her world origins. the onesie, the same shade of her ballroom dress and well-designed nails and hair put in a bun made her look like a rich businesswoman rather than a classic princess.

"Cinderella? wow. you look different." says sora surprised. shaking his head he presses on the main objective. "I want to go home, back to Riku and Kairi to destiny islands." demands sora.

Cinderellas' smirk sent shivers down my spine. she had nodded at the guard to leave us alone. "I'm afraid that nothing is in your favor anymore sora. you're a has-been now. no longer able to wield a keyblade. what kind of keyblade-warrior is that?" she chuckles.

"technically you owe me for all that I had done for the worlds, including yours!" Sora growled. "The least you can do is let me go!" Sora was shocked when he felt a strong force of pivoting air strike him square in the chest hard enough to have him clash against the stone wall of his cell. the sound of soras grunting could be heard throughout the hall.

the shock on soras' face could parallel the pain in his body as he sees Cinderella holding fairy godmothers wand. "that's!-" sora began but was cut off by her.

"Fairy godmothers wand?" she says quickly and excitedly. "Yes, she lost it in a bet against me. Did you know that fairy poof into dust if they lose a bet against their godchildren?" Sora could see the gleam in her eyes as sick satisfaction colors them.

"you _destroyed_ fairy godmother? _you're_ fairy godmother?! how could you!" Sora was prepared to berate cinderella some more but felt his breath hitch in his throat after Cinderella points the wand and hit's sora square in the chest again after she says "Bibidi Bobdi-boo!" He tried to breath in air but it felt like he was swallowing sand. he couldn't breathe!. He grasped and clawed his chest and throat desperate to pull in any oxygen. wth a heavy thud, his knees hit the floor as one hand was firmly set against the stone floor grounding him as his other was massaging his chest encouraging to intake any precious air. black dots were dancing in his vision and he felt incredibly sleepy as he felt light-headed. the last thing he thought he heard was the faint call of his name suspiciously sounding like Riku.

* * *

**Choice**

* * *

Hello friends, those who had to subscribe or followed my stories I am very thankful. you may realize that the story look very different if you had read it from before. yes, I have changed it because I was completely unsatisfied. now I am off for spring break from my Colledge I am able to have time to spend to do the things I love. Thank you for being patient as always.

M'ram-


End file.
